Forgetful Valentine
by BonneyQ
Summary: Three ficlets about forgetful boyfriends and how they make up for it. [NaLu; GaLe & Gruvia]
1. Natsu x Lucy

Dedicated to Samiichan

**Natsu x Lucy**

**Valentine's Week**

—

**Three ficlets about forgetful boyfriends and how they make up for it. [NaLu]**

—

"Happy Valentine's Day, Natsu." Lucy hugged her husband when the man appeared coming from their bedroom and rubbing his eyes.

"Huh?" the blonde woman knew he had trouble focusing in the morning and giggled with his response. "Happy did what? Do I have to pay for it?"

"It's Valentine's Day, silly." She kissed his cheek.

"Oh." Natsu nodded. "Is it?"

"Yes." Lucy handed him the package that was on the table. He accepted it without thinking too much. "Here's your gift."

"Gift?" The man frowned and then started to sweat a little bit. "Oh… we had to… exchange gifts, right…"

"You… you didn't get one for me?" Lucy's shocked expression made her husband feel even worse. "You forgot… every year you forget!" She hid her face on her hands and her shoulder started to shake. "I thought th-th-that now that we-we-we are married you wo-wo-would reme-me-member."

"You know I am not good with dates. I will make it up to you. Whatever you want." Natsu panicked as he tried to comfort his wife. Damn him to forget about the stupid Valentine's Day! "Lu, please don't cry." The pink haired man frowned when he paid better attention to the sounds his wife was making and thought it was strange: it sounded a lot like her laughter. "Are you laughing?"

"You should've seen your face." Lucy raised her head as she laughed and Natsu stared at her in disbelief. "We have been together for almost three years, Natsu. You forgot the first and I was sure you would forget this one's too."

"Sorry about the last one: I forgot about the date and went on a mission. I know that you like this things."

"It's alright: I knew whom I married." She wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "And during these seven months as your wife you've made me very happy."

"Right back at ya." He kissed her lips. "I still need to get you something, don't I?"

"I know where you keep the savings you think I _don't_ know about, so you already did." She beamed at him. "I _loved_ your gift for me."

Natsu's smile grew. "Really? What did I get you?"

"A _very_ beautiful dress – which I will wear tonight when we go out to dinner."

"Was it expensive?"

"_Very_."

"And you tell me I can't get nice gifts for you." He scoffed. "I treat you right."

"Yes you do." She kissed his cheek and then clapped her hands in excitement. "Now, _your_ gift."

Natsu smiled and grabbed the gift and after unwrapping it, he frowned. "Erm… Lucy… you messed up: I don't think that this lingerie is for me."

"Yes, it is." The blonde woman bit her lower lip, expecting him to get the reason behind the gift.

"Look, I don't know what kinda kink you have right now, and I am willing to try anything, but I just want to say that this is weird and I don't think I'll look good wearing this."

"What? Natsu!" She slapped his shoulder playfully. "That is for _me_ to wear."

"The why did you give it to me?" Natsu asked, confused.

She sighed. "Because _I_ will wear it for you."

"So…?" Sometimes being married to Natsu Dragneel was exhausting, Lucy thought.

"The real present is _me_ wearing _that_, stupid!"

"Oh. Oh." He understood, _finally_. "Hm… These are very nice. And small. And you know I love you in red: looks like you're on fire and just waiting for me to eat you up."

The woman blushed deeply. "Don't say stuff like that."

Natsu chuckled and kissed her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Lucy."

—

**Gajeel x Levy tomorrow and Gray x Juvia the say after that. It's small, but I hope you like it. **

02/10/2014 ~ BonneyQ


	2. Gajeel x Levy

**Forgetful Valentine**

**Three ficlets about forgetful boyfriends and how they make up for it. [NaLu; GaLe; Gruvia]**

**Gajeel x Levy**

Levy arrived at her fiancée's house in the morning, still tired from the mission she took the day before. She let herself in and called for him, going straight to the bedroom, knowing very well that he would sleep in.

After waking him up with a kiss on his cheek, he got up and both went to the messy living room. Levy spent most of her time there with him, but still didn't live officially with him, she would really move after the wedding in a couple of months.

It was Valentine's Day, but she didn't expect him to remember, but she took the gift she got him and gave the small package to him.

"I know you forgot, don't worry the date. But I got these for you either way." She smiled as he opened the gift.

"Titanium piercings?" Gajeel asked with a pierced eyebrow of his own raised.

"You said you wanted to buy them, so I ordered some for you to give you as Valentine's gift." Levy kissed his cheek.

He hummed in agreement. "These are nice. Thanks."

"No problem." She nodded.

After a moment, the Dragon Slayer asked: "Don't you wanna know what I got you?"

It took her a moment, but the petite blunette finally understood the words coming out of his mouth. "_You_ remembered Valentine's Day? _You_? And got me a gift?"

"Juvia _may_ have reminded me about the date, but I am the responsible for the gift." He smirked her. "I am pretty sure you will think that it makes up for the next two or three I won't give a crap about." Gajeel pointed to a door that definitely wasn't there a week before.

"A door?" She frowned.

"Open it." The Dragon Slayer shrugged and watched her as she did exactly that.

After taking a look inside, she asked with a bewildered tone: "Wha-What is this?"

"I kind of built you a library." Gajeel walked over to stay behind her, watching the big room with many, many shelves. "It's for both of us, really: I am tired of having books all around and that old shelf was too small, so… shove it all here. You'll be living here in no time and you should have where to put your things."

The woman gaped. "It's _big_."

"I've learned magic to help me out with that." He shrugged. "Plus, I don't do things half assed, you know that."

Levy turned around to face him with a smile. "I have a library. _Me_. And there is so much space for me to buy even more books."

"Yeah. I was going to get you a book, but I have no idea which ones you haven't read yet, you kind of read them all." Gajeel chuckled. "Plus, I put your old ones in there." He sounded very proud of himself and when the petite woman turned around and entered her new library, she went to inspect the books order, she informed him of a detail:

"Oh, they are all wrong."

"Yes." Gajeel smirked. "I know how you like to organize your stuff because you stop to read pieces of the books and make your list of what to read again soon, so I messed it up as much as I could."

"You did that?" She threw herself on his arms. "You are the _best_ fiancée in the world."

"Damn right I am."

"Happy Valentine's day, Gajeel."

"You too, Bookworm."

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite and followed! Gruvia later on!**


	3. Gray x Juvia

**Forgetful Valentine**

**Three ficlets about forgetful boyfriends and how they make up for it. [NaLu; GaLe; Gruvia]**

**Gray x Juvia**

"Juvia, what date is it again?" The Ice Mage asked entering the kitchen where his girlfriend was making breakfast for them.

"February Fourteenth, Gray-sama." She said over her shoulder. "Valentine's day."

"Oh." The Ice Mage nodded. "Is that why you gave me those skull rings yesterday?"

"We decided that we wouldn't exchange gifts on Valentine's Day, Gray-sama." The blunette chuckled. "It was just a gift. Plus, you lost the other rings last month and Juvia told you she would get you more."

Gray groaned in frustration. "Now I feel bad I didn't give you anything."

"Don't. Juvia just wants to have you around today, no need for gifts." She told him with a pointed look. "Let's go on with our day like always, alright?"

Gray hummed in agreement. "What if I had something, like the gift I got, for you?"

Juvia raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeah…" The Ice Mage smirked and walked back to the bedroom they shared and returned a few moments later with a small box in hand. "I had this for a couple of months now and waited until today because I thought you would like it."

"Aw, thank you." She kissed his cheek and took the present from him. "That's _very_ unexpected of you. We didn't do anything last year."

"This year will be special, then." Gray shrugged and watched as Juvia undid the small bow and opened the silvery box, only to find a velvet one, dark blue. He thought she would get it by just looking at it, but she just hummed in glee about receiving a gift.

When she opened it, though, there was no mistake of his intentions: the ring was white gold, very fine and with just one blue sapphire and two small diamonds by its side on it.

"What…?" Juvia looked up to him.

He hesitated. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." The blunette said, gaping.

"Good." Gray nodded. "It took me a couple of trips to the jewelry store to find it. I thought you would like it."

"Juvia did." The Water Mage nodded. "But-but it's too expensive and we can't afford it."

"I have been saving money to buy you that ring for a while now, so don't worry about that."

"Yeah?" Juvia frowned. "What for?"

"Really? Don't you get it?" Gray raised his eyebrows.

"The rings Juvia bought you aren't nearly as precious as this one, Gray-sama. This is overdoing."

"Juvia." The man sighed. "What I am doing here is asking your hand."

"My hand?" Juvia frowned. "What for?"

Gray groaned in frustration. "To marry you, Juvia."

Her heart skipped a beat and she literally had to pinch herself to believe in what was happening. "But…"

"But what?" The Ice Mage frowned.

"Do you want to marry? _Me_?"

"Yes, otherwise I wasn't asking." Gray informed her and took her hand on his, the velvet box between their hands, took deep breath before proffering the words he only said in special occasions. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I didn't care about marriage before, but now I know that I want it with _you_. So, now I will ask you properly and you need to answer me properly: Will you marry me?"

"Yes." It came out as a whisper first and then she cleared her throat and threw her arms around him, tears of happiness sparkling on her eyes. "Yes! Yes!" She kissed his face – all places she could reach – and he laughed with her reaction. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Was it a nice Valentine's Day?" Gray whispered as he kissed her gleeful tears away.

"The best." Juvia laughed, feeling happier than ever.


End file.
